


Пальцы и поцелуи

by White_Kou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Мидоримы очень длинные умелые пальцы. Эта мысль становится навязчивой, преследует по пятам, не отпуская ни на минуту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пальцы и поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Terra Celtika

Мидорима Шинтаро.

Такао скользит взглядом по долговязой фигуре, пытаясь понять, что же в этом чудике из Поколения Чудес особенного, что мироздание расщедрилось для него на такой талант.

Гороскопы, талисманы, тейп на пальцах, заморочки, от которых даже у тренера случается нервный тик. Первую неделю на переменах Мидорима что-то чертит в своей тетради, а потом старательно выводит кандзи левой рукой. «Гороскоп совместимости», понимает Такао, когда заглядывает через плечо.

— Я использую все предоставленные мне возможности наиболее рациональным способом, — говорит Мидорима, стискивая в ладони зелёный карандаш — сегодняшний счастливый предмет.

Сноб, зануда, чистоплюй и высокомерный засранец. Такао скрывает раздражение за кривой ухмылкой и думает, что это хорошо. Всё это — хорошо. Ведь будь Мидорима обычным старшеклассником — общительным, дружелюбным, словом, нормальным, — проиграть ему было бы вдвойне обиднее. «Мне жаль, что Тейко размазали твою команду в средней школе», — да Такао скорее удавился бы, чем предпочел услышать такое.

Спустя месяц он понимает, что Мидорима Шинтаро — это совсем немного везения, чуть больше таланта и бесконечные тренировки до судорог в конечностях. Как он умудряется сохранять такую форму — загадка для Такао. Он валяется на полу и сквозь грохочущий в ушах набат слышит шуршание сетки и удары мяча о пол. Насчитав пятьдесят, он не выдерживает:

— Эй, Шин-чан, у тебя руки ещё не отвалились?

Мидорима хмыкает, но ничего не отвечает. Мяч снова летит в корзину.

Такао позволяет себе слишком много. Фамильярность, обещание стать достойным, постоянные подколки — он быстро понимает, что не ровня Мидориме, а потому бьёт словами наотмашь, пытаясь нащупать слабину. Мидорима не реагирует. Хмыкает, отворачивается, уходит, но молчит. Он живёт в своем собственном мире, двери в который закрыты на засов. И Такао там нет места.

Он быстро привыкает к монологам. Мидорима бросает лишь «идиот», «сдохни», «заткнись». Верховное божество соизволило снизойти до ответа — уже хоть что-то. Такао притаскивает к дверям спортзала рикшу, надеясь поглумиться, но вместо этого оказывается за рулем. Мидорима величественно восседает в деревянной повозке, делая вид, что так и должно быть. А может, он и правда так думает.

Они играют в «камень-ножницы-бумага» каждое утро. И каждое утро Такао проигрывает. Он уже не надеется на положительный результат, когда внезапно его бумага накрывает камень Мидоримы. В тот день Скорпионы на последнем месте, и Мидорима не дает Такао ступить и шагу, пока не заезжает в сувенирную лавку за талисманом.

— Носи с собой, — говорит он, протягивая фарфоровый колокольчик.

— Эй, да я сегодня просто счастливчик, Шин-чан! — смеётся Такао. Он смотрит на идеально прямую спину Мидоримы, пока тот крутит педали. Не так уж плохо для последнего места в рейтинге!

В тот же день случается непоправимое. Семпаи плещутся в душе после тренировки, Такао валяется на скамейке в раздевалке и чувствует, что рассыплется на осколки, если шелохнется. Мидорима сидит рядом — он тоже устал. Его тень удлиняется под светом лампы, падая прямо на Такао.

— Шин-чан, помоги подняться, а?

Мидорима бросает быстрый взгляд и протягивает ладонь. Такао хватается, но тут же отдергивает, потирая ладонь о влажную футболку.

— Статика. — Мидорима поджимает губы и отворачивается. Он ещё не успел перебинтовать пальцы после тренировки, и Такао залипает на ровных полукругах ногтей и бледной коже. 

— Эй, Шин-чан, ты что, маникюр делаешь? — смеётся он, пытаясь стряхнуть оцепенение.

— Конечно, идиот. Точность моих бросков зависит от…

Но Такао не слушает. Он пялится на протянутую руку, рассматривая длинные изящные пальцы. Пальцы пианиста. Такао пару раз видел Мидориму в музыкальном классе — тот иногда играет после занятий в ожидании тренировок, — но не придал этому особого значения. Тогда он думал, что Мидорима — высокомерный засранец! — садится за инструмент только для того, чтобы не общаться с командой. Псих-одиночка с заскоками, чему удивляться. Но сейчас всё приобретает совершенно иной смысл: на пианино Мидорима играл без тейпа. Фортепиано, мяч, а теперь и Такао — ему дозволено прикоснуться к самому сокровенному.

— И долго мне так стоять?

Взглядом Мидоримы, наверное, можно было бы заморозить весь город. Такао протягивает ладонь и словно в замедленной съёмке видит: вот он прикасается к подушечкам пальцев, скользит выше, к ладони, мажет по ней в незатейливой ласке, устремляется к запястью... и его резко дергает вперед.

Подбородок врезается в чужое плечо, клацают зубы.

— Идиот, — ворчит Мидорима, делает шаг назад и поправляет очки.

Такао смущенно смеётся и на полусогнутых идет к своему шкафчику. Его ощутимо трясет, и дело вовсе не в статике.

 

У Мидоримы очень длинные умелые пальцы. Эта мысль становится навязчивой, преследует, не отпуская ни на минуту. Такао идёт за Мидоримой в музыкальный класс после занятий.

— Я посижу с тобой, — объясняет он и усаживается на стул верхом.

Мидорима снимает тейп. Вдумчиво разматывает палец за пальцем. Медленно, педантично. 

Красиво. 

В этом весь он. В каждом движении аристократичных рук, в плотно сжатых губах, серьёзном взгляде в обрамлении неприлично длинных ресниц. Такао готов проклинать своё зрение. Он замечает слишком много деталей: как движется под кожей запястья округлая косточка, когда Мидорима подкручивает высоту стула, как подушечки пальцев скользят по белому дереву, как изгибаются, вжимая клавиши. Музыка бьётся о стены, но Такао ничего не слышит — только видит. Широкие плечи в черном гакуране, чёлка идеальной длины, руки, порхающие над инструментом. Мидорима не пользуется нотами, играет по памяти, часто закрывая глаза. Играет для себя. Погружается в музыку, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг. Отдает себя без остатка.

Его пальцы замирают, и Такао наконец позволяет себе вздохнуть.

— Это было красиво, Шин-чан, — говорит он, от недостатка кислорода зевая во весь рот.

Мидорима бросает на него быстрый взгляд и тут же отворачивается. Он, конечно же, не поверил, что Такао оценил его игру. Это почему-то обижает.

— Тебе так нравится фортепиано, Шин-чан? Ты всегда приходишь сюда перед тренировкой.

— Конечно, идиот. Игра на музыкальных инструментах позволяет мне размять пальцы, само собой.

Ах, вон оно что. 

— Идём, иначе мы опоздаем. 

Такао догоняет его только в коридоре:

— А перед соревнованиями ты тоже разминаешь пальцы?

Мидорима молчит, делая вид, что не расслышал вопрос. Прикидывается, конечно, со слухом у него точно проблем нет.

— Шин-чан? — Такао трогает его чуть выше локтя. На самом деле ему хочется прикоснуться к ладоням Мидоримы — скользнуть к самой середине, вызывая легкую щекотку, а потом переплести с ним пальцы. От этой мысли лёгкие словно наполняются кипятком, и Такао едва не пропускает негромкое:

— Почти все утро.

 

Это превращается в навязчивую идею. Такао привык присматриваться к людям, зрение — его сильная сторона. Ничто не ускользает от его внимания, но в случае с Мидоримой это скорее проклятие, чем дар.

Один миллиметр — идеальная длина ногтей. Гладкие пластины, аккуратные белые полукруги — ни единого скола или трещинки. Чувствительные подушечки, две небольшие мозоли под средним и указательным пальцем. Мидорима хватается за пилочку перед каждой тренировкой, придирчиво осматривая каждый ноготь. А один раз у него обнаруживается небольшой заусенец, и тренировка превращается в филиал ада на земле. 

Такао понимает, что медленно сходит с ума. Эта мысль вызывает в нём приступ какой-то злой радости, от которой хочется удавить самого себя. Такао думает о Мидориме и его длинных тонких пальцах, пока потеет на педалях по дороге в школу и домой. Он думает о мягком касании широкой сильной ладони один раз утром и два, а то и три раза вечером. В школе рассматривает каллиграфично правильные кандзи и стебётся над Мидоримой за почти девчачий почерк. Хотя девчачьего в нем, конечно же, ничего нет. Резкие линии, сильный нажим — не нужно быть графологом, чтобы понять: перед тобой сильная личность с внутренним стержнем и твердыми принципами.

Со стержнем у Такао тоже всё отлично, а вот принципы рассыпаются в прах. Он мучает самого себя, всеми силами пытаясь вызвать в памяти ту полынную горечь, что нахлынула после проигрыша в средней школе. Забытая ненависть вскипает снова, но превращается в пар и уносится вместе с облаками буквально на следующий же день.

— Твой талисман на сегодня, — говорит Мидорима, протягивая огромную статуэтку манеки-нэко. — Ты снова на последнем месте, садись в рикшу.

— Ты такой заботливый, Шин-чан, — кряхтит Такао, пытаясь не упустить свой счастливый предмет.

— Не мели чепухи. Я просто не хочу попасть из-за тебя в неприятности. Одного раза мне хватило.

Ну да. В начале учебного года Такао ни сном ни духом не знал о предсказаниях Оха Аса, не исполнял их советы, а когда его знак оказался на последнем месте, несчастья почему-то обрушились на Мидориму. После того случая комната Такао стала заполняться самыми разными предметами — от полезных вроде шарфа до смешных и странных вроде надувной акулы.

Всё это лишь усугубляет общее положение дел. Потому что теперь, со всеми этими талисманами, Такао знает наверняка — двери открыты. Мидорима подпустил его ближе, чем кого бы то ни было. Доверился. Позволил стать своим... другом?

Такао ощущает себя ползучим гадом. Или назойливым насекомым — без разницы. Ему мало Мидоримы, мало времени, которое они проводят вместе, мало просто смотреть на гладкую спину и подтянутую задницу в душе. Он хочет большего. Прикоснуться к напряженным после тренировки мышцам, помассировать немного, царапнуть ногтем, наблюдая, как отметина наливается красным, прижаться губами между лопатками, прильнуть всем телом. 

По вечерам он откидывает одеяло, скользит рукой по груди, нарочно цепляя соски, медленно проводит пальцем по животу. Дыхание сбивается, сердце стучит быстрее, громче, в голове ясно до неприличия. Оголённый нерв. Струна, чувствительная к малейшему прикосновению. 

Такао выдыхает через рот и закусывает губу. Ниже, ещё ниже. Он ныряет ладонью под резинку пижамных шорт, чувствуя жесткость паховых волосков, но это только сильнее заводит. Стоит представить... Только представить, что это рука Мидоримы...

Он поднимает левую и несколько мгновений рассматривает, как она белеет на фоне тёмного потолка. Точно, Мидорима ведь левша. Интересно, а ему удобно — левой-то? 

Такао прикасается подушечкой указательного пальца к своим губам. Шершавые. Скользит языком по гладкой поверхности ногтя до костяшки, добавляет средний. Влажно всасывает пальцы в рот и выгибается, обхватывая себя ладонью. Это Мидорима, думает он. Взгляд Мидоримы, его упрямый рот, его длинные изящные пальцы, вдумчивые прикосновения. Он играет на теле Такао мелодию стонов. Медленно, вдумчиво. Педантично. Внимательно улавливая малейшие полутона вздохов. В этом весь он. В игре, музыке и сексе. Не будет торопиться, сведёт с ума своей неторопливостью.

Такао захлебывается, выгибаясь на кровати, ловит ртом раскалённый воздух, чувствуя, как толчками изливается себе в руку. Но никакой блаженной пустоты в голове, никакого удовлетворения. Мидорима его личный наркотик. Его всегда будет мало.

 

Такао старается держать дистанцию. Общается в том же духе, но сводит проводимое вместе время к минимуму. Он по-прежнему возит Мидориму в рикше, играет с ним на тренировках, но уже не ходит по пятам во время обеденного перерыва и не заглядывает в музыкальный класс. Ему незачем подвергать себя новым мукам, снова видеть эти аккуратные выверенные движения, пульсацию вен под кожей, длинные запястья в обрамлении белоснежных манжетов. 

Это совсем не смешно. Такао чувствует, как сходит с ума, но всё равно занимает кабинку напротив, чтобы смотреть, как моется Мидорима. Как хорошо, что в этой старой школе душевые старой планировки и без дверей. Хорошо и одновременно ужасно. Теперь он знает, что на левой ягодице у Мидоримы небольшое родимое пятно. Очень светлое, на расстоянии можно подумать, что это шрам от ожога или синяк, но нет. Несколько родинок рассыпано по спине и шее — гладкие и едва выступающие, Такао хотел бы исцеловать их все. 

— В последнее время вы неплохо ладите, — беззаботно говорит Мияджи, вытирая влажные волосы. — Он не орёт на тебя, как раньше.

Ну да, не орёт. Беззлобно огрызается, советует сдохнуть, но смотрит при этом так, что Такао чувствует себя как на детекторе лжи. Ему неплохо удается держать себя в руках, и со стороны должно показаться, что ничего не изменилось. Только взгляды чуть дольше, движения чуть рванее, пересыхающий рот и руки в карманах. Такао ведёт себя, как обычный старшеклассник. Так он старается думать.

А потом срывается.

 

Это случается во время летних триместровых тестов, на улице невыносимая жара, в парке рядом со школой орут цикады. Класс сдает бланки с ответами, звенит звонок, Мидорима вздыхает, будто с его плеч сняли невыносимой тяжести груз. В последнее время он выглядит слишком усталым, даже моргает медленнее, чем обычно. Тренировки отменили на время контрольных, но он выпросил ключ у тренера и продолжает ходить в зал. Берёт пример с Мияджи-семпая. Никому не хочет ни в чём уступать. 

Такао приканчивает холодный обед, какое-то время шатается по душным коридорам, а потом сворачивает и направляется в зал. Ноги несут его сами, в голове звенит пустота. Только желание помучить себя. Продлить агонию перед смертью. 

Он заглядывает в зал, едва приоткрыв дверь, но ни Мидоримы, ни стука мяча, ни шуршания сетки — ничего. Такао пробирается внутрь и довольно вздыхает — в зале чуть прохладнее, чем на улице. Теперь ясно, зачем Мидорима сюда ходил во время обеденных перерывов. Но куда же он подевался?

Такао медленно ступает по паркету, прислушиваясь к шороху собственных шагов. Он мог бы просто позвать Мидориму, но это означало бы выдать себя. Его охватывает какой-то иррациональный азарт, в голове несутся догадки одна безумнее другой. К моменту, когда Такао заканчивает обыскивать раздевалку и душевые, его фантазия разыгрывается до такой степени, что в штанах становится тесно. 

Он замирает посреди зала. Может быть, Мидорима здесь был, но отошел ненадолго? Взгляд скользит по стенам, полу, дверям в подсобки... Вот оно! Такао просачивается в тесное помещение для спортивного инвентаря. Насколько он знает, сюда складывают всякое ненужное старьё, которое и выбросить жалко, и пользоваться стыдно, а списать и вывезти на свалку не хватает времени. 

Он проводит пальцем по стеллажам — слишком чисто. Ни пыли, ни запаха затхлости. Только прохлада и темнота, что рассеивается слабым светом из приоткрытой двери. 

Мидорима обнаруживается у дальней стены, в углу. Он вытянулся во весь свой рост на матах, чуть выше его головы лежат очки и мобильный телефон.

— Сукин ты сын, — выдыхает Такао.

Под закрытыми веками бегают зрачки — Мидорима спит. Уснул за каких-то пятнадцать минут, хотя чему тут удивляться. Наверняка выдрессировал себя быстро отключаться. Рациональное использование времени, точно.

Такао чувствует, что улыбается. Пожимает плечами и уже хочет развернуться, чтобы уйти, но вдруг замирает. До сих пор он ни разу не видел Мидориму спящим. Бледное лицо в полумраке кажется серым, тени от ресниц — слишком глубокими. Правая рука откинута в сторону, левая покоится на животе. Без тейпа — Такао моргает, не веря своим глазам. Значит, Мидорима действительно хотел сегодня потренироваться? Что же заставило его передумать? Неужели настолько устал?

Сердце грохочет где-то в горле, в животе как будто дыру проделали. Такао медленно выдыхает, сжимая кулаки. Он всё ещё пытается держать себя в руках, хотя отчетливо понимает, что не справится. Ведь Мидорима спит. Дышит ровно и глубоко, наверняка даже какой-то сон видит. Он не проснется. Ничего не узнает. Никогда не догадается.

Такао подходит ближе, жёсткая ткань матов едва слышно скрипит, когда он опускается на колено. Он трогает руку Мидоримы — невесомо, одними только подушечками пальцев. Ощущает гладкость кожи, рельеф сосудов, складки на костяшках. Шуршит одежда, Такао придвигается ближе. Он наклоняется над Мидоримой, втягивает воздух, ощущая лёгкий запах пота, хвойную ноту дезодоранта и мягкий аромат стирального порошка. Слюна наполняет рот, её слишком много — приходится сглатывать.

«Я псих, — думает Такао, прикасаясь кончиком языка к костяшке указательного пальца. — Я сошел с ума, и по мне давно плачет дурка».

Дыхание над головой такое же ровное, и Такао смелеет. Он проводит языком от запястья до ногтей — влажно, пошло, откровенно. В лёгких слишком много воздуха, пульс срывается в бешеный ритм, голова кружится от перевозбуждения. Он будет об этом думать сегодня вечером, и завтра, и послезавтра тоже. Будет вспоминать, как облизывал руку Мидоримы. Как чёртова собака. Свихнувшееся животное, у которого инстинкты давно победили разум.

Такао бросает короткий взгляд на лицо Мидоримы и аккуратно берёт его за руку. Он всегда хотел это сделать. Всего лишь раз. И плевать, что это извращение и наверняка негигиенично, хотя Мидорима всегда был крайне чистоплотным, да и тейп снял, скорее всего, недавно, но это все не важно, Такао сделал бы это, даже если бы...

От мысли, что Мидорима мог немного снять напряжение перед сном, захватывает дух. Нужно заканчивать с этим побыстрее. Сделать, что собирался, и бежать дрочить, благо душ и туалет недалеко.

Он открывает рот, обнимает губами кончик пальца Мидоримы, щекочет его языком, а потом втягивает глубже в рот. Воздух становится вязким, дышать нечем, по спине градом катится пот, а в брюках так тесно, что Такао вот-вот кончит. 

«Я больной на всю голову», — думает он, посасывая уже два пальца, жадно втягивая их в рот. Медленные движения, выше и ниже, наверное, именно так делают минет. Такао крупно вздрагивает, когда кончики ногтей царапают нёбо, и невольно открывает рот. Подушечки пальцев надавливают на ребристую поверхность, гладят, лаская чувствительные десны изнутри, и Такао стонет, чувствуя, как от удовольствия закатываются глаза. 

В следующее мгновение он оказывается прижат к матам. Мидорима нависает сверху, сонно щурясь, из-за чего в его взгляде невозможно что-либо прочесть.

— Такао, — хрипло выдыхает он.

Внутри все цепенеет. Дикий коктейль из страха и возбуждения вскипает в крови, и Такао невольно облизывается — проводит языком по пересохшим губам и шумно сглатывает. Нужно что-то сказать. Прямо сейчас, немедленно. Нужно успеть свести все в тупую, идиотскую шутку до того, как в глазах Мидоримы появится пелена отвращения.

— Будить принцев поцелуями — это прошлый век, Шин-чан, — выдавливает он дрожащим голосом. 

Это конец.

Мидорима смотрит серьёзно, его зрачки — черные провалы, и хрена с два разберешь выражение его глаз в этом полумраке. Сердце колотится в груди, грозясь проломить ребра, и Такао был бы рад, если бы это произошло. Ему страшно, он возбужден, а ещё ему невыносимо стыдно и хорошо. Его пах прижимается к бедру Мидоримы, и тот, конечно же почувствовал и всё понял. Да черт с ним, Такао только что сосал его пальцы, что здесь еще непонятного!

Он зажмуривается до рези в глазах, желая провалиться сквозь землю. Дышать нечем, прохлада подсобки больше не спасает, Мидорима слишком близко, молчит, до сих пор не произнес ни слова. Маты прогибаются, Мидорима переносит вес тела на другую руку, сейчас он встанет, наденет очки и уйдёт, удостоив лишь молчаливым презрением. 

Но вместо этого к губам прикасается что-то сухое и горячее, а потом становится влажно и невыносимо приятно. Такао приоткрывает рот, запрокидывая голову и стонет — жадно, в голос. Мидорима почти ложится на него и целует, целует, черт подери, совсем не так, как должны целоваться строгие педантичные отличники в очках. Он целуется так, как мечтал Такао: медленно, жадно, тщательно исследуя языком каждый уголок рта. 

Он мелко дрожит, чувствуя, как короткие волоски на руках встают дыбом. Мидорима кладет левую руку ему на шею, сжимает пальцами, и от этого движения Такао стонет ему прямо в рот. Мидорима прижимается к нему вплотную, а когда трёт языком чувствительную точку на нёбе, Такао выкручивает в оргазме. 

Это в сотни раз круче, чем он представлял. И в тысячи, чем делал это с собственной рукой. Кончить в штаны от простого поцелуя с Мидоримой — кто бы мог знать, что такое случится? Они дышат загнанными животными, оба вздрагивают, пытаясь прийти в себя. Тело превратилось в желеобразную пульсирующую массу, сил нет даже на то, чтобы шелохнуться. Такао тычется носом в плечо Мидоримы, улавливая новую терпкую ноту, и довольно улыбается. Не страшно, если Мидорима сейчас встанет и уйдёт. Он не сможет делать вид, что ничего не было. Ведь не сможет?

Такао закидывает руку на его спину, проходится ладонью по влажной ткани рубашки. Мидорима вздрагивает и отстраняется. Смотрит прямо в глаза — испытывающе, словно проверяет на что-то. 

— Знаешь ли, — говорит он тихо, проводя большим пальцем под нижней губой. — Я предпочитаю традиционный подход.


End file.
